


Trust

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, but she makes the best of it, it's very hard for her, sombra has to keep a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: Sombra has to keep something to herself for the sake of trust.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetalWarrior22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/gifts).



> Dedicated to my dear friend. Hope you enjoy :)

Tracer stood with her arms crossed staring down the newest recruit with a twisted frown. “I don’t like this.” Her furrowed brows and tense posture spelled out everything she was feeling.

Sombra laughed. “Still don’t like me?”

“No, I really don’t.”

“Well…” Sombra sidled over to Tracer and wrapped an arm around the distrustful woman’s shoulders. “We’ll just have to work on that since I’ve proven myself to be super trustworthy.” She snickered when Tracer frowned harder. “And Athena likes me. Isn’t that right Athena?”

“Sombra has attempted to hack my systems approximately 1,257 times. I enjoy the challenge.” Athena’s voice sounded from above, answering Sombra’s question in a monotone voice.

“That sounds the opposite of trustworthy. You’re still trying to steal.”

“Yeah, but it’s a fun sort of stealing. Sometimes Athena makes me play chess with her as one of her security measures. She wins most of the time but, like I said, it’s a good time. You should try that, the having fun part.” Sombra wanted to tip Tracer over the edge but refrained from doing so. It wouldn’t help her case if Overwatch’s poster child never liked her. She’d have to save her wittier comments for a rainy day, a day in which Tracer tolerated her at the least.

Tracer walked them further into the base, keeping any more comments to herself. She stopped in front of a door and removed Sombra’s arm from her shoulders. “When everyone heard that you were joining up, there were plenty who felt the same as I do about your… Quality of character. One person volunteered to keep you in check, which, considering how she isn’t one to do this sort of thing, was surprising. Do not give her any trouble.”

“Aww, you guys got me a babysitter? That’s so sweet.” It was expected but Sombra didn’t want to further get on Tracer’s bad side by responding poorly to the idea. She’d have to deal with it for a little while but hopefully, they’d leave her be when they decided to fully trust her, something that honestly might never happen.

Tracer knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A woman walked out of the room a moment later.

“This is Symmetra. She’ll be looking after you, making sure you don’t cause trouble.”

Symmetra extended her hand for Sombra to take. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Sombra eagerly shook Symmetra’s hand. “Oh man, my babysitter is super hot.” She spotted the streak of red spreading across Symmetra’s face and grinned. “Sombra. It’s even more of a pleasure to meet you.”

Tracer’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open at the interaction. “I just told you not to give her any trouble.”

“Uh huh. Got it.”

Shaking her head Tracer addressed Symmetra. “You sure you’re okay to watch her?”

Symmetra withdrew her hand from Sombra and cleared her throat. “I believe so.”

“Alright.” Tracer regarded Sombra with narrowed brows. “Symmetra is going to show you around today. I don’t want to hear that you did something.”

Sombra smiled. “No promises.” She chuckled when Tracer left in a frustrated huff. Focusing back on Symmetra, Sombra leaned back on the heels of her feet and folded her arms behind her neck. “Soo, tour?”

Symmetra nodded and walked in the opposite direction of Tracer. “Follow me.”

Their first stop was the ship hangar. Someone was already there fiddling with a mess of wires that spilled out of a giant pink mech.

“We have three dropships at our disposal that come and go from here. Sizable equipment such as D.va’s mech are also stored here.”

D.va looked up from her work at the mention of her name. “Oh, hey Sym. Who’s that?”

The nickname was unbelievably cute. “She calls you Sym?” Sombra couldn’t help the giddy feeling rising to her chest at the adorable name. “God that’s so cute.”

“This is Sombra.” The blush returned to Symmetra’s cheeks at Sombra’s comment.

“The hacker.” D.va blew a pink bubble with her gum, popping it a second later. She didn’t seem to have anything else to say.

“You don’t seem like a fan,” said Sombra.

“Not a fan of hackers.”

“What about you Symmetra? You a fan of hackers? More specifically, the kind with irresistible smiles and charismatic personalities.”

“I…” Symmetra crossed her arms, looking away from Sombra as her blush grew. “I can’t say for sure.”

Laughter sounded from in front of them as D.va fell to her knees in laughter. “Okay, you’re pretty funny.” She got up from the floor and crossed over to Sombra, extending her hand for Sombra to shake. “Welcome to the team.”

Sombra shook D.va’s hand, happy her sense of humor was working well for her. Plus, she was also a secret fan of the other woman, admiring D.va skills in gaming, something she was incredibly bad at. “Thanks.”

“Maybe we should hang. Not right now though, gotta make sure she’s in shape.” D.va pointed to her mech before resuming her work.

Symmetra and Sombra left D.va to her mech tune up and continued with the tour. The next stop was at a little kitchen.

“If the food at the cafeteria is unsatisfactory to you, you can come here to cook a personal meal.”

A man sat on one of the bar stools, face buried in his arms as he slept with an empty drink before him. A hat covered his eyes, probably to block out the fluorescent lighting.

Sombra smirked and walked up to the sleeping man. She swiped his hat and twirled it on her finger as she waited for the light to bother him.

“Mm…” The man shifted, finally lifting his head after a minute. He focused his eyes on Sombra and blinked a few times. “Ain’t I seen you before?” Sleep colored his voice.

“McCree, this is Sombra,” said Symmetra.

“We’ve met.” Sombra stopped twirling the hat and put it back on McCree’s head. “Remember our night of drunk karaoke in Dorado? I kept needling you for information the whole night.”

McCree’s eyes widened. “ _You’re_ Sombra.”

“Mmhm.”

McCree got up from his stool and straightened up. “If you could… Keep that thing I told you about Tijuana to yourself, I’d appreciate it a lot.”

“What? Where you ended up-” Sombra couldn’t stop herself from laughing as McCree covered her mouth to keep her from talking as Symmetra looked on in confusion.

“Yes, _that._ ”

Sombra pulled McCree’s hand away from her face. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“I appreciate that.” McCree tipped his hat to the two women and left.

When McCree was out of view, Sombra leaned over to Symmetra. “I’ll tell you all about it later. First though… You mentioned a cafeteria? I’m kind of starving.”

Symmetra nodded. “This way.”

It didn’t take long to find the cafeteria. Sombra’s stomach growled at the smell of food taunting her hunger.

“Meals are mainly buffet style.” Symmetra lead Sombra to the plates and silverware. “Feel free to eat as much as you’d like.”

Sombra nodded enthusiastically and picked up a plate. “You eating too?”

Symmetra grabbed a plate too. “I haven’t eaten yet as well.”

Sombra filled her plate with anything that looked appetizing. She stopped by the desserts and picked up a slice of pie. Before leaving to sit down, she spotted a single apple pastry. Taking a napkin, she wrapped up the pastry and put it on the side of her plate.

She joined Symmetra at a small table fit for two. “So,” her forked pierced through some random vegetable, “how do you like it here?”

“It’s disorderly.”

“These guys don’t have their heads on straight or something?”

“They are trying to take on too much at once.”

“Figures.”

“But…”

Sombra paused in her eating, waiting for Symmetra to finish her thought. “Hmm?”

“They are trying to do the right thing and I find that… Admirable.”

Putting her fork down, Sombra leaned her chin against her hand. Her lips perked up at the genuine admission. “So, you’re happy here?”

“I’m happy to be doing good work.”

Sombra eyed the wrapped pastry on her plate and picked it up. She examined her surroundings, spotting a few agents sitting one table away from them, before unwrapping the pastry and offering it to Symmetra. “It was the last one, but I have a feeling you’d appreciate it more than me.”

Symmetra quickly peeked at the agents sitting near them before accepting the offering with a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Sweets for a sweet woman.”

Symmetra bowed her head at the comment, possibly trying to hide her reaction. Either way, Sombra found the sight endearing, her smile growing wide as Symmetra cleared her throat before eating the pastry.

-

The last stop of the tour was in front of a door.

“This is your room.”

Sombra eyed the side panel next to her door. “Hey Athena, is this a biometric lock?”

“Correct.”

“I’m not really feeling the whole ‘leaving my fingerprints in the hands of strangers’ thing. Can I change it to voice commands instead?”

“That’s against protocol.”

Sombra fiddled with the touchpad, getting to work on overwriting the settings. “I’m changing it, don’t tell anyone about this.”

“That is against my directive.”

“How about we bet on it. If I win the next chess game, you don’t tell them that I changed the lock.”

“And if I win?”

“I’ll get you something nice and you can tell the higher-ups that I’ve been bad.”

Athena didn’t respond right away. “We have a deal.”

As she finished with her adjustments, Sombra grinned. “That’s what I like to hear.”

The door opened with Sombra’s new settings. She stepped inside first, followed by Symmetra. The room was small with little furnishings. It would have to do.

Sombra reached behind her and grabbed Symmetra’s hand. She led them to the bed and sat down, pulling Symmetra into her lap. She smiled up at the other woman as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Symmetra’s ear.

“You just bribed an A.I.” Symmetra caught the hand lingering behind her ear and placed it on her waist. She wrapped her arms around Sombra’s neck. “I thought you were supposed to behave.”

“Mmm,” Sombra leaned closer and placed a kiss on Symmetra’s collarbone, working her way up her neck before pulling away, “I think I’ve been very good today.”

“Have you?”

“I’ve been on my best behavior all day. I didn’t antagonize the poster child, I used my best manners and,” Sombra smoothed her hands down, finding the edge of Symmetra’s shirt to feel the warm skin beneath, “I left out the part where we’ve been dating for the past three months.”

Symmetra pushed against Sombra’s shoulders, moving the other woman away until Sombra laid flat on her back. She watched her girlfriend get comfortable beneath her before speaking. “They don’t trust you.”

“Mmhm.”

“If they find out we’re dating, they won’t trust me.”

“Mmhm.”

“Yet you insist on the flirting.”

“I can’t help that my girlfriend is super hot. You’ve got a big brain and a bigger heart; do you know how attractive that is? How am I supposed to keep it all to myself the whole time?”

Symmetra reached out and touched the side of Sombra’s head, gentle fingers tracing over Sombra’s cybernetics. “Sweet talker.”

Closing her eyes, Sombra concentrated on her girlfriend’s soothing touch. “There’s more where that came from.” She felt Symmetra move. Her cheek tingled at the sudden hand on her face but the shock wore away when warm lips pressed against her own. Sombra reached for Symmetra, pulling her closer as they deepened the kiss.

Symmetra moved away, smiling at Sombra’s confused fluttering of eyelashes. “As long as you don’t overdo it, I don’t see the harm in a little flirting here and there.”

“Until they trust me, right?”

“Yes, until they trust you.”

Sombra nodded appreciatively. “I think I’d combust if I had to keep this to myself forever. Everyone here has to know that we’re the best couple around.” She grinned at Symmetra’s laugh.

“They will.” Symmetra leaned down again and rested her head in the crook of Sombra’s neck. “One day they will.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt: Overwatch welcomes its newest member, Sombra, who has proven she is trustworthy. Symmetra offers to look after her, i.e. make sure she stays out of trouble, to the surprise of everyone. Thing is, they have been dating for a few months now and want to keep their relationship secret in the meantime.
> 
> It was fun :D


End file.
